Harry Potter and the Enchanted Emerald
by bloodofajedi
Summary: Inside a small emerald lies a whole other world....only Harry can save it from being destroyed before it's too late! AN: Chapters will come slow but they'll come, I promise.


_Harry Potter and All Characters (c) 1997 J.K. Rowling. No profit gain is intended from this work. _

_AN: The following story is set around the time of The Chamber of Secrets and The Prisoner of Azkaban._

_(c) 2006 Carolyn Gates_

**_Harry Potter and the Enchanted Emerald_**

_Hogwarts, 1518 A.D._

England was enduring a fierce but secret battle, in the countryside, where dwelled Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Somewhere, on the other side of the nearby Forbidden Forest, lie Abalanne, a luminous green place. It was inhabited with vividly colored dragons, ponds and seas full of merfolk, fairies in charge of wood and fire, water and air, green, growing things, and every single element one could think of, even the positive elements of one's heart, soul, spirit and mind, regal kings, warrior queens, amazons, sorcerers, sorceresses, and witches and wizards that could almost rival those of Hogwarts in every aspect of magic. It was generally peaceful and prosperous, and never trifled with anybody outside of it.

The battle was for Abalanne, for it was considered very valuable. It was not a city, a countryside in England, nor another country.

Across the Forbidden Forest, when one exited its thick, lush, dark greenery and stepped into Abalanne (if they ever survived long enough to get that far), _they were literally stepping into another world._

Rowan Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts and the house of Ravenclaw within, was boldly storming into the thick of the forest, her wand at the ready to ward off trolls, hags, phantasms, and countless other horrible surprises that lived in the forest. She had already grappled with three flesh-eating scorpions about the size of a cougar before turning them to ice with her Icing Spell ("Icicius Mortem!"), two demons after her soul before turning them to mice with her Mousing Spell ("Mus Transformus!") and a vampire who lived off unicorn blood, but occasionally took that of any outside intruder, before she finished him off by turning him to a statue of pure diamond with one of many Jewel Spells ("Diaman Te Statuesque"!)

When she finally came to the end of the forest, she waited, sweat beads dripping off of her forehead, for a messenger.

The world had a giant diamond dome around it, end to end, covering the whole world in its prison. The maker of this impenetrable wall, with his own wand, was Salazar Slytherin, another founder of Hogwarts, also the founder of the lowly house of Slytherin within. He was working from within the walls of Hogwarts, imprisoning Abalanne. He had beforehand sent an owl to notify Ana, Her Supreme Highness of All Abalanne, that he was imprisoning the entire world inside the dome, cutting them off from sunlight and oxygen, until he was given full control of their rich, lush, bountiful gold resources, water resources, their grain, their meat, their seafood, and their salt, which was a valuable resource in their world. The dome was put on the world ten hours ago.

Rowan raced against time to find the only inhabitant of Abalanne who could bust through a wall of diamond, Rhina, Queen of the Seronai Amazons in Abalanne's nation of Seronai, the strongest woman in that world, and Queen of one of the many amazons who were able to use magic.

_BANG!_

Rhina pounded through the wall of diamond, and collapsed in Rowan's arms. She was dying of an evil spell cast upon her by Slytherin from within Hogwarts two hours ago (he had seen her and heard of her secret plan from a crystal ball in the school), a disease that ate away at every vital organ until nothing was there.

"Rhina! Do you have the emerald?"

"The emerald...from the Seronai Amazon's mountains...all jewels there...enchanted. Will contain this entire world...and protect it..."

She placed an emerald in Rowan's hand, a tiny, stone-cut emerald that could be held between two fingers.

"My grandmother...the Future-Gazer...she saw...the prophecy...my family descendant...partially from the muggle world... will save us. Esmeraldum...Enchantum...Protectus..."

She died in Rowan's arms.

Rowan didn't waste a moment. She held the emerald towards the imprisoned world, and spoke the magic words...

"Esmeraldum Enchantum Protectus!"

In the blink of an eye, the entire world of Abalanne was removed from the dome and encased inside the tiny emerald.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Salazar, gazing into his crystal ball. His plan was foiled.

Rowan waved her wand and created an enchanted marble platform to soar high into the air with. She ended up three miles away from Hogwarts, near the Purple Mountains, but not without Slytherin right behind her on his own platform.

"You'll never take this world away from me, Ravenclaw!" he boomed. "It's mine, I tell you! MINE!"

"As long as I live in this world, Slytherin, you will never gain control of the one I have in my hand."

He hurtled toward her as she stood at the base of the mountains, waving her magic wand over the emerald.

"Oh, magic of the wand in hand

Do a deed most noble and grand,

Through space and time to 2258

To a place unknown, take the world so great!"

And with a _ching, _the emerald hurled itself toward the mountains, bounced off one of the mighty peaks, and soared at tremendous speed into the black sky...until it was gone.

Slytherin was furious, about to set the same disease he had set on Rhina on Ravenclaw. He threw a bolt at Ravenclaw from his wand, but he missed. She ducked and shot him off his platform, hitting him dead in the spinal cord, permanently paralyzing him from the waist down. He would have to be put in a wheelchair for the rest of his days.

"You wicked...wicked...woman! Only a woman would be devious enough to do something like this!" he screamed in fury.

"It's for your own good, Salazar," she replied.


End file.
